Fall
by LoriLori267
Summary: Bolin confesses his love for Korra. one-shot


My first sonfic. JB's fall

Please like it.

* * *

**Fall**

**By LoriLori267**

It was 12:00am. It was raining outside. I was just getting ready to go to bed when I heard Korra screaming "I hate you!" and a door slam. I ran outside to see what happen when I saw her crying on the floor beside Mako's room.

"What happen?" I asked

"Mako broke up with me!" she sobbed.

"Why?"

"I don't know!" she screamed.

It had been two weeks since we defeated Amon and Asami went with her father to be a equalist. Mako and Korra had been dating for about eight days. Didn't think it was gonna end this quickly.

"Bolin?"  
"Yeah?"

"Can you sing me a song?"

Uh, oh. She heard me in the shower!

"I always hear you in the shower. Your voice is beautiful. It always swoons me."

By that time I was blushing. "Really?"

"Yeah." She was blushing too.

"What do you want me to sing?"  
"Anything. I really want to to sleep. Wanna come to my room?"

My face was deep red. "Ahhh, sure."

That when she jumped up, smiling now and literally pulled me into her room. She was under the sheets, getting ready for bed when she said… "Come lay down with me." Something tells me she was being naughty. Me likey.

"Well, I'm gonna sing you a song alright!" Setting charm factor to eleven! "Just let me get my guitar." I quickly ran over to my room, knocking over Pabu on my way there. Got my guitar and quickly ran over back.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"  
"Prepare to be amazed by the amazing Bolin!"

"I'm ready!" She said laughing.

I started to strum as I sung her the song I made a couple of weeks before Amon's defeat.

**Whoah,ooh**

**Well, let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy**

**He fell in love with his best friend,**

**When she's around, he feels nothing but joy,**

**But she was already broken, and it made her blind **

**But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right,**

**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**

**You're the smile on my face**

**And I ain't going nowhere,**

**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see smile**

**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while,**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all around the way around your heart**

**Don't have to scared at all,**

**of my love,**

**But you can't fly**

**Unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself **

**Fall.**

"Well?"

She was speechless. She just nodded her head. I continued.

**Well, I can tell you're afraid of what this might do,**

**Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't you don't wanna lose**

**But I don't wanna lose it either**

**I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting, baby**

**So take my hand**

**Well, did you know you're an angel who forget how to fly?**

**Did you know that it breaks my heart every time to see you cry?**

**Cause I know that a piece of you's gone**

**Every time he done wrong I'm the shoulder you're crying on**

**And I hope by the time that I'm done with this song that I figure out**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all around the way around your heart**

**Don't have to scared at all,**

**of my love,**

**But you can't fly**

**Unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself **

**Fall.**

**I will catch you if you fall.**

**I will catch you if you fall.**

**I will catch you if you fall.**

**But if you spread your wings you can fly away with me**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself**

**Fall in love**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all around the way around your heart**

**Don't have to scared at all,**

**Of my love,**

**But you can't fly**

**Unless you let yourself,**

**Fall in love**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all around the way around your heart**

**Don't have to scared at all,**

**Of my love,**

**But you can't fly**

**Unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself**

**Fall in love.**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all around the way around your heart**

**Don't have to scared at all,**

**Of my love,**

**But you can't fly**

**Unless you let yourself,**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself.**

**Fall.**

**I will catch you if you fall.**

**I will catch you if you fall.**

**I will catch you if you fall.**

**But if you spread your wings you can fly away with me**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself**

**You can't fly unless you let yourself**

**Fall.**

Well, what you think?"

"Amazing!"

"You know I wrote it after you."

"DUH!"

"You like it?"

"Does this answer the question?" She then got up and kiss me. Her lips tasted like vanilla, her scent was all around me, I thought I was never gonna stop when I broke the kiss. I know what she was doing. I bet myself that by tomorrow morning she and Mako would be together right in my face just like outside the arena.

"I know what you're doing! I won't let you do this to me again! Tell me tonight who do you love? Me or Mako?"

"Umm, Umm…"

"An answer now please!"  
"Umm…"

"Wrong answer!"

As I said that I stormed out of the room, she was calling me name, telling me to "Don't leave!". I just jumped out of the window and started to run. Run as fast as I can. I just needed to get away, get away as far as I can.

The next morning:

I went back to get some of my stuff when I saw Korra on Mako's lap, laughing and smiling. With a ring on her finger. She engaged to him! I just poured my heart out and she went back. Just when I thought she and him were done. Tears stared to come down my face to the fact that I lost the two most important people in my life, my friend and my crush. I slowly turned away and stared to run. Cause running is the only thing I can do now.

**THE END.**

* * *

I want you to be honest. love it? hate it? good? bad? REVIEW


End file.
